


Matters of The Heart in Nazi-Occupied France

by orphan_account



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Love Triangles, Nazis, No actual rape depicted just attempted, Secret Admirer, Smoking, THE ARCHIVE WARNINGS ARE OUT OF CAUTION, This is from my Tumblr ok, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader is captured by the Nazis and meets Hugo, when they join they Basterds, things get complicated when love notes from a secret admirer get involved...





	Matters of The Heart in Nazi-Occupied France

Most Nazis’ talked quick. You surround them with the Basterds and they’ll tell you anything if they think its gonna save their scalp. (Literally, half of the Basterds have bloody scalps still hanging from their belts). This Nazi talked faster than most though. He took one look at the men and began to spill his guts. (Literally, he was so afraid he threw up). Once he was done heaving, and the men done laughing at him, Aldo leaned to stare him in the eyes. 

“Speak English?” Aldo asked.

“Ya.” The Nazi responded.

“Good. We wanna know all about the prison ya’ll are holding that Nazi killer in. Ways in. Ways out. How many guards. Layout of the place. Defenses. All of that shit.” Aldo said.

“Which one?” The Nazi asked.

“What? Wicki does he understand me? Ask him-” Aldo said, interrupted by the Nazi.

“I understood you, I meant which Nazi Killer.” The Nazi explained.

“What are you talking about? Ya’ll have more than one Nazi killer locked up in that prison?” Aldo asked, confused.

“Ya. The traitor Hugo Stiglitz and the American girl Y/L/N.” The Nazi answered.

The Basterds looked at each other in confusion. It didn’t make sense. A girl locked up in a Nazi prison. An American girl in Nazi-occupied France. A girl killing Nazis.

“We knew about Stiglitz, he killed the Gestapo officers, fine work might I add, but what the hell is an American girl doing in a Nazi prison in Paris,” Aldo asked.

“I don’t know.” The Nazi replied.

“You don’t know? Donny! Come knock some sense into him with your bat!” Aldo ordered.

Donny stepped forwards, smile on his face, bat in hand.

“No! Wait!” The Nazi yelled panicking.

Aldo held up is hand and Donny stopped. The Nazi gulped.

“I don’t know exactly what she did. They just arrested her today. All I know is that she killed a SS officer.”

“Wicki! Smitty! Go find me another kraut who knows all about what this girl’s done.” Aldo ordered.

They followed orders and went to go talk to the few other terrified Nazis they had huddled in a corner, guarded by Omar and Hirschberg.

“Now tell us all about the prison…” Aldo said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hugo hadn’t had a fellow prisoner in his cell before so he wasn’t completely sure why they’d stuck someone in with him now. Perhaps they’d decided to stick the two Nazi-killers in the same cell, hoping they’d kill each other. He could hear her yelling and struggling as they dragged her down the hallway. In fact, he was sure the whole prison could hear her screaming that she’d “kill every last one” of the “Fascist Hun pigs” and “Kraut bastards”. Hugo had smirked through his cigarette when he heard a particularly colorful insult said in three languages hurled at one of the particularly cruel guards. He stood up and moved to the bars to catch a glimpse of her, kicking and scratching at the two men holding her arms. 

The door to the cell swung open and she was unceremoniously tossed inside, the guards quickly locking the door and leaving. She would have hit the ground if it wasn’t for Hugo’s quick reflexes in catching her. He let her go as soon as he got her upright as she was already pushing him away, yelling at him to get his “pig hands off of her”. Hugo put his hands up and backed away towards his bench. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not going to hurt you. I am a prisoner here just like you.” He assured her and she untensed her shoulders a little, still staying a cautious distance. 

He realized that although she was acting tough, it was to try and hide how terrified she was. In an attempt to calm her, he pulled out his half-smoked pack of cigarettes and lighter and held them out to her. “Cigarette?”

“Sure.” She said, carefully taking them from him. She lit one up and handed the lighter and pack back to him, brushing a little of the dirt from the skirt of her dress.

“You speak English pretty well.” She observed talking a puff from her cigarette. “You’re that man from the papers, right? The one who killed thirteen Nazi officers?”

Hugo nodded. “Hugo Stiglitz.”

“Name’s Y/N Y/L/N.” She said, limping over to the far side of the bench from him, still hesitant to trust her new acquaintance.

“You are hurt?” Hugo asked, pointing at her ankle, having just seen her limp on it.

“Probably just a sprain. I’ll be fine.” She responded, taking a long drag from her cigarette, trying to ignore the pain from it.

“Let me see it. I can help.” Hugo said and noticed the hesitation in her face. “I just want to help, I can wrap it.”

Y/N thought for a moment before carefully swinging her leg up onto the bench between them. “One wrong move Stiglitz and I’ll kill you. I don’t care if you’re bigger and stronger than me, I’ll kill you.”

Hugo chuckled at her ferocity, even as scared as she was. “Ok, Y/N.” He grabbed the thin blanket from below the bench and tore off a strip. She winced as he began to wrap her ankle and he stopped. “Sorry, I will be more careful.” Hugo continued, this time being more mindful of his own strength. It took a few minutes but soon he had finished. He carefully helped her swing it back off the bench and then went back to his side of the bench to give her space. It was quiet for a moment.

“Thank you, Stiglitz.” She said quietly.

“It was no trouble,” Hugo replied and they went back into silence, each smoking on opposite ends of the bench. It seemed like ages (but truthfully was only a few minutes) before Hugo’s curiosity got the best of him.

“What did you do?” He asked.

“Hmm?” She hummed, pulled from her worried thoughts.

“They called you a Nazi killer before they brought you in, who did you kill and why?” He elaborated.

“Do you really need a reason to kill Nazis?” She responded. Hugo chuckled and she smiled, just a little. Her smile disappeared as she continued “Nazi officer wanted me to sleep with him. I said no so he tried to make me. So I killed him and one of them that came to arrest me.”

Hugo was quiet. He was impressed with her strength but horrified she had to have gone through such an ordeal. “I am sorry.” He said.

“Why are you sorry? You’re not the one who tried to rape me.” She said finishing off the last of her cigarette and tossing it to the ground, stamping it out with her foot.

“I am sorry because you should not have gone through that,” Hugo said, finishing his cigarette as well and putting it out on the bench.

“Thanks, Stiglitz.” She said, thankful for his kindness at a time when she was so afraid. The dress strap on her shoulder fell and she pulled it back up. She suddenly realized how cold she was in the dank cell and shivered. Hugo noticed this and realized how little she was wearing. She looked dressed for a night out, not for a prison. Scuffed heels, ripped stockings, a dirty and ripped dress, hair wild and almost completely out of her updo.

“You are cold?” He asked and she shyly nodded. Hugo took off his uniform jacket and held it out to her. “Here.”

“I can’t-“ she began to protest but was interrupted.

“Please. I am not cold. I will feel better if you are not.” Hugo said, still holding out the jacket.

“Alright then. Thank you, Stiglitz.” She said taking the jacket from him and draping it over her shoulders. She gave a small smile as a thank you and he gave a small smile back. But their moment was cut short by the sound of the heavy hallway door opening, signaling that the guards were coming back. She breathed in sharp and couldn’t help the terror that showed itself in her face and her wide eyes. Hugo saw this and it broke his heart. 

“I want to go first.” One of the guards said as they walked down the hallway and both prisoners knew exactly what he meant.

“Stay where you are. I will not let them hurt you.” Hugo whispered and he stood in between her and the door as the three guards pulled the cell door open and stepped inside.

“Move.” One of them ordered to Hugo.

“No,” Hugo responded, staring down the guards as she tried not to tremble on the bench behind him. The guard raised his gun and placed it on Hugo’s forehead.

“Move.” He ordered once more.

“No,” Hugo said again, not budging. The guard struck him across the face with the gun and gestured for the two other guards to grab him. Hugo struggled but each attempt to break free was met with a punch or kick. They cuffed his hands together in front of his chest. The two guards pushed him against the wall and held him there as the third stalked towards Y/N.

“Don’t touch her!” Hugo screamed, still fighting the guards. The Nazi made it to Y/N, a sick smile on his face and he grabbed her, pulling her roughly to her feet. She yelped at the tightness of his grasp and he laughed, using one hand to pull her chin up towards him.

“Such a pretty face, such nice lips. Let’s put them to good use.” He smirked and she felt sick. It took all the courage she could muster to speak.

“You get your dick anywhere near my mouth, I bite it off. You’re already going to kill me so I really don’t care. I’ll die knowing you have to live the rest of your pathetic life without a dick.” She warned and the guards laughed.

“Such fire. I like you.” The Nazi said still cupping her chin. “We’ll have lots of fun tonight.”

Y/N spit in his face and he froze in anger, wiping it off. “That’s not very nice. I really think this will be a lot less painful if you simply do as I say.” He cautioned, pulling her closer to look up at him more.

“Go to hell.” She responded and kneed him in the balls. He doubled over in pain and as she went to move from his grasp, he grabbed her again. He slapped her, the sheer force throwing her to the ground. 

“Hugo…” She groaned.

“I’ll kill you!” Hugo yelled, struggling against his captors in a futile attempt to get to her. The Nazi turned towards Hugo with a wicked smile.

“And just how do you plan on doing that?” He asked before he noticed Y/N was stirring, trying to summon the strength to get up. He once more walked towards her but a gunshot rang out and he fell to the ground, dead. Hugo took the opportunity to wrangle out of the hold of the guards, their grips having gone slack in surprise. Hugo slammed one’s head into the wall as Y/N grabbed the dead Nazi’s gun and shot the other from where she lay on the ground. 

Once the three guards were dead Hugo hurried to stand between her and the nine strangers standing outside the cell. Wicki lowered his gun, just having shot the one over Y/N. Keeping an eye on the newcomers, Hugo helped Y/N to stand and she steadied herself on her good leg against his arm.

“Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz?” Aldo asked, approaching the bars. Hugo nodded hesitantly.

“Miss Y/N Y/L/N?” He asked and she also nodded.

“Lieutenant Aldo Raine, and these are the Basterds. You ever heard of us?” He said. Hugo and Y/N nodded. Everyone in Europe, hell everyone in the world, had heard of the Basterds and their infamous Nazi killing deeds. 

“We just wanna say we’re a big fan of your work. When it comes to killing Nazis, I think you show great talent. And I pride myself on having an eye for that kinda talent.” He moved closer to the bars and Hugo shifted nervously, keeping Y/N behind him. 

“But your status as Nazi killers is still amateur. We all came here to see if you wanna go pro…” He finished, a devilish smirk on his face. Hugo and Y/N looked at each other unsure how to respond.

“I can see you're hesitant to accept. I understand. After this scene right here, I’d be pretty skittish of strangers too. But we’d love to have you two join us. Stiglitz, you’ve got the numbers and some pretty creative kills. Y/L/N, you may be only at two kills, but goddamn are they brutal kills! Did you really cut off his balls and watch him bleed to death?”

“With his own knife too. Had a cigarette while I watched. Used his gun to shoot the Nazis who came to arrest me, only got one of them ‘cause the damn kraut gun jammed. And I’m actually at three kills now, sauerkraut over there makes three.” Y/N said gesturing to the one she’d shot. 

“My apologies ma’am.” Aldo said, smirking at her wit. “So what do you two say? Want to join the Nazi killing big leagues?”

Hugo looked to her she spoke so quietly only he could hear. “I want to kill as many Nazi bastards as I can get my hands on. Will you come with me, Hugo?”

“I will go wherever you go, Y/N.” He answered, almost in a whisper. She nodded and looked to Aldo and the Basterds.

“We will join. I may need a little assistance out of here, that bastard twisted my ankle when he brought me in.” Y/N said, gesturing at one of the guards on the floor. 

Aldo nodded and Wicki moved into the cell, taking the keys from one of the guards’ bodies to unlock Hugo’ handcuffs. Hugo nodded a thanks and grabbed his jacket from where it had fallen to the floor and placed it back over her shoulders before gently picking her up bridal style. 

And so the eleven Basterds made their way out of the prison and back into the forests of the French countryside to show their new members their little camp. Despite being in Hugo’s arms, Y/N couldn’t take her eyes off of the tall and handsome man, whose name she’d later learn was Wicki. And Hugo couldn’t take his eyes off of her.


End file.
